The Other Girl
by stilinskisgirl
Summary: Valerie Middleton is a werwolf with more powers than usual. When Derek Hale rescues her from her eternal sadness, she get's involved in a whole lot of drama she never expected to be involved in. And what does this guy with the brown eyes have to do with all of this? [Stiles/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to my newest and first ever teen wolf fanfiction! So, before you all go and start reading, a little notes:**

**First of all, I am not a native english speaker so I'm really sorry about spelling and/or grammar mistakes I'll make. I try my best at not sucking, but well, nobody's perfect, right? **

**This story is really close to my heart, the ideas are all by me, except for, of course, all of the characters created by Jeff Davis and Co.**  
**Teen wolf is NOT owned by me, just to get that cleared up.**

**I'd love to see you guys review that is actually something I'd really appreciate. So... before this get's all boring and stupid.. LET'S GET IT STARTED!**

**Chapter 1**

I got up from my chair, my head held high. Light was filling the room, shining on the wall, allowing shadows to mark my every move. I wasn't able to say anything, but I also wasn't willing to stay calm. So, I banged my fist against the door, loud and with as much strength as I could come up with. .After a while my hands started to hurt, but I wasn't going to stop, until someone let me out. My heart beat fast, making my ability to breath really hard. All I wanted was to get out of here! And all of the sudden I heard someone. I hear this sound from far, the sound so soft that human earts probably couldn't detect it. The steps were coming closer and so I had to take a step back. The person was being loud on purpose, so that my sensible ears would hurt. Pressing my lips together, I took another step back, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

A second later the door opened and a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes looked at me. Even though I knew him, he was not the person, I'd expected to see.

"Derek?", I asked with surprise. He closed the door behind him, not letting his gaze off me.

"Valerie", he came closer to me, his eyes small and fixed on mine. I gulped and pulled my hand through my hair.

"What do you want?" I asked, biting down on my lip.

"What I want?" Derek was smiling, something I'd never seen him do before, "I want you to come with me, Val. I want you to get out of here and live your life!" Oh wow. Another thing I'd never expected from him. I slowly got up and folded my arms.

"Why?", I asked and pressed my eyes together, watching him carefully.

"Because you're our only way to survive."

**_One week later_**

My alarm clock was a bitch. It just wouldn't shut up! Going to school was something I hadn't done in years, and definitely wasn't something I missed.. But being a normal teenager again, this was that was unavoidable And so I got up, choose some clothes, got dressed an went downstairs. I saw Dereck and Isaac in the kitchen. Coffee in their hands, silently sitting at the table.

"Well, good morning", I said , frowning slightly while walking up to the coffee machine. The boys looked at me now. I could feel their emotions right away. It was something I had been able to do since I was born, one of the really few good things that came from being the daughter of a werewolf and a witch. Dereck was not really feeling anything, at least it felt like that to me. He had never been in an open person, and my radar knew that. It tried to stay away from Dereck as far as possible. Isaac though, well, he was obviously thinking that I was hot.

Besides his heartbeat, I was able to feel the way he looked at me with his inner eye. The way desire filled his bones, when his eyes touched my body. Even though that wasn't exactly what I wanted, I dealt with it because I wasn't interested in having awkward conversations about things like these.

It had already been intense enough to have that kind of conversation with Derek, when he asked me to forget about everything we've had before.

Quickly, I got myself to think about something else, and turned around to the guys. They were both still looking at me, which kind of made me feel uncomfortable, but I tried to hide that.

Isaac cleared his throat, looked at Derek and nodded a little bit. He was expecting Derek to go, so we could be alone. Perfect. I bit my lip and took a sip from my black coffee afterward. I didn't want to be alone with Isaac, what if he started asking weird questions?

"Uh, I should probably get you two to school", Derek finally said and I sighed with relief. No awkward talk with Isaac, hell yeah!

I nodded and finished my coffee, before putting the empty mug in the sink.

"First day of school, how exciting", I smirked at them and turned around to grab my bag. Suddenly Dereks Hand stopped me. I frowned and looked up to him, confused and a little shocked.

"Scott will help you, feel comfortable at school, alright?", I frowned even more and rolled my eyes for a second.

"Sure. Whatever. But, Derek, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, thank you very much." With those words, I got out of his grip, grabbed my bag and walked out the house. The first day of school was about to start and I was ready for it. At least I hoped so.

The Beacon Hills High School was just like any other High School. Except for the fact that a certain number of werwolves went there.

I made my way out of Dereks car, gave him a wave and walked up the stairs to the entrance of my new school. But before I got the chance to get inside, someone grabbed my arm.

"Can you wait for a second? Are you sure you're prepared for this? I mean, how long has it been since you've been to a proper High School?", Isaacs blue eyes were set on my brown ones and I couldn't help but frown.

"Excuse me", I said sharply, getting out of his grab, "I'm pretty sure, being a High School student wont be difficult", I turned around on him and walked straight into the school. But Isaac wasn't the type of guy, to let something go, when he obviously wasn't done with having a discussion.

"I just want to help you, Valerie", he insisted and I felt him right beside me. His heart was beating fast, and I could feel him being serious about this. I sighed and looked over to him.

"Like I said before, I can take care of myself, really," I said, sighing in frustration. Isaac gave me a skeptical look, causing me to falter.

"Fine, I haven't been to a real High School before, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to behave as a Freshman. I've seen all the movies, Isaac", I walked over to the principals office, where a guy with dark skin smiled at me. I smiled back and turned around to Isaac again.

"And now excuse me. I have to get to class", I pushed him out of the door, waved and walked over to the man, who was going to introduce me to my new classmates. And even though I was acting tough, deep inside of me, I knew that this wouldn't be as easy as I wanted it to be.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in a room full of people, all of whom were staring at me, as if they had never seen a girl before. I looked down at myself, finding me dressed in a light blue jeans, a gray shirt and a necklace in bright silver.

"Everyone, this is Valerie Middleton. She just moved here from, uhm", the man stopped and looked at me. Thank god I had a cover up, "New York", I said and smiled a bit. He nodded and looked at the crowd of people, still staring at me.

"Right, she just moved here from New York, so please treat her nicely", He gave me a nod and left the room. Holy Jesus, what was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to sit? I gulped and looked over to the teacher, who was smiling at me.

"My name is Miss. Blake and you can sit down next to Lydia", she said and pointed at the only free table next to a strawberry blond girl. I smiled at her and she gave me a quick look, before bringing her eyes back to her book. I didn't say anything to that and just sat down, dropping my bag on the ground and leaning back in my chair.

A second later I felt about four pairs of eyes burning into my neck. I slowly turned around. Three of them were werwolves, one of them was a human. I tried to figure out what they were thinking, took in their emotions.

Two of them were twins, big, red-haired, hot. I didn't want to maintain eye contact with them for long. I knew it right away: They were alphas. My heart skipped a beat and I turned my gaze to the other two boys, sitting right behind me.

"You're Scott", I whispered to the dark haired boy with the really nicely shaped face and the brown eyes. He nodded and a small smile placed on his lips.

"And you're someone I have to keep an eye on, I heard", he said and I automatically rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't. But thank you", I raised my eyebrows and went on to the boy next to him.

Suddenly, everything around me seemed to sow down, Miss. Blakes voice was somewhere far away, and so was Scott and the alphas and Lydia and just everyone. This boy, right there in front of me, with his messy brown hair, the moles on his face and neck, his warm, light brown eyes... Without even noticing, I'd held my breath, waiting for this perfect creature to sink in. Holy mother of god, what had just happened? I felt his heart beating fast, his emotions were hard to read because he felt so much at the same time. He was confused, but also really sure about finding me attractive. As fast as I could, I turned to the blackboard again, finding my breath again and shaking my head. This couldn't happen. This was not what I needed.

I tried to concentrate on the rest of class, looked to my left and right. Most of the people were really tired and annoyed, others were just bored. One of the guys in here, was actually sleeping and dreaming about something I didn't really want to know. I, myself, got a little dizzy, too, while checking each and everyone's emotions out.

"Are you alright, Valerie?", Miss Blake walked over to me and put her head a little bit to her left. I nodded, staying silent, as I watched her frowning and walking back to her seat. This was not the perfect first impression I wanted to make. And this was all because of the boy sitting behind me.

The fact that I heard his fast heart beating, his breathing and the soft whispers he gave Scott, was not helping me at all. I tried to focus on Miss Blake, but every time he moved, I couldn't help but follow his movements, just by listening to them. I really needed to switch seats with someone. Seriously.

When the lesson was finally over, I jumped off my seat, grabbed my bag and literally ran out of the classroom, just to get as far away from the boy as I could.

It was just too bad that I found him joining Scott, who was joining me at my locker. I shut my abilities off and tried to smile at them.

"I know, you don't want help, getting around and stuff.. but you might like some friend?", Scott smiled at me and this smile was so welcoming that I almost had to throw up. I wasn't used to people actually caring about me. I gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Friends are probably an important part about, uhm, High School", I smiled at Scott, avoiding his friend on purpose.

"Great! So, this is Stiles, he is my best friend." Oh damn. Now I knew his name. Not really wanting to, I turned to Stiles and looked at the hand, he was holding out. Okay, so, I had two opportunities now. I could either shake his hand and take a risk of feeling more than I wanted to, or ignore his hand and be an asshole.

After two seconds of thinking, I finally took his hand and held my breath again. His hand was soft and strong. Our hands fit perfectly and I wanted to pull him closer, smell his hair and just be near to him. Thank god I was stronger than that. I let go off his hand and smiled, putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"So, what's your next lesson?"


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the first day, I was happy to be still alive. On the other hand I had to face Dereck again, and, well, I wasn't really looking forward to that.

While walking out of the school, I felt two pairs of eyes looking at me again. I pressed my lips together and turned around, seeing the twins staring at me from a far. Without hesitating, I lifted my hand, waving at them. Both of them seemed surprised, as if they didn't expect me to be brave like this. Jesus, I wasn't scared of them. If they tried to kill me, they'd be dead in a second. I am good like that.

"You shouldn't do that, they are trouble", I heard a voice behind me and turned around. I looked into a girls face, brown eyes, light brown, short hair. A smile, which light up my day the second I saw it. Lydia was standing next to her, but her eyes were set on something behind me. Without having to take look, I knew that she was having a special kind of eye-contact with one of the brothers. Probably the straight one. Hopefully.

"Thank you, but I know that", I replied, frowning and crossing my arms over my chest. What did this girl want?

"Well, alright. I'm Allison, we have the same English class. Also chemistry and maths", She grinned at me, but I kept my face straight.

"And why exactly do I care?", I wanted to know, making her face turn in surprise.

"Well-", she started but someone interrupted her.

"Because you're going to hang out with us!", it was Scott, showing up behind the girls. Next to him was Stiles and I felt this weird need to be close to him again. Jesus, could this please just go away?

"Hanging out with you... alright. Who gave you that idea?", I raised my brows, trying to keep my eyes locked on Scott. I also tried to make out what each one of them was feeling, what brought me to the knowledge, that not just Scott, but also Allison had a strong weakness for, well, each other.

"Dereck said you could need some friends. And since you are our age and kind of in the same position, as we are-", I burst out in laughter, making Scott shut up. When I was done, I looked at Scott and smirked.

"In the same position? I'm sorry, but I don't remember being, either a werwolf hunter, being in love with a werwolf, a human stuck in the middle of a lot of supernatural crap or someone with an ability no one can understand", I looked at all of them, one by one, took in their shocked faces and laughed when my eyes reached Scott again.

"Not to mention that I'm definitely not like you, Scott McCall. I am not keeping secrets from my friends and family, just because I'm scared what their reaction might look like. Mostly because I don't have a family or true friends anymore, but that's another story", I pinched my eyes together and saw how the vain on Scotts neck started to throb.

"Why are you like this?", Allisons eyes were widened and I could read in them that she wasn't sure how to react to my behavior.

"Because I'm not like you, I have never been and I will never be like you. So please, just do yourselves a favor, and leave me alone", without hesitating any longer, I turned around and walked away.

Right, so you may wonder now, why, in the name of god, I reject contact to people my age. Well, obviously I would only be the fifth wheel, and that's not exactly the position I want to be in. Allison and Scott are obviously in love with each other, even a blind man could see that. And please, don't make me go on about Stiles and Lydia. The fact that the first guy I've had this strange feeling for in years, is in love with another girl just makes me want to vomit right here.

Plus, they all seemed to have other, really personal issues going on in which I also didn't really want to be involved. I made my way out of the schools ground and walked across the street, trying to ignore the voices, going on in my head. Scott and his crew were talking and I could hear them.

"She is a bitch, clearly", Allison. Wow, thanks girl.

"Allison, please. I know, she wasn't being the most friendly person right now, but you need to understand, she is... she is just stressed out", Scott tried to protect me, how sweet.

"Why do you protect her, Scott? Have you met her before?", Lydia. At least I guessed so.

"No, I haven't. But something about her just feels like... you know, as if I did meet her before", His gaze burned on the back of my head. I stopped walking, knowing that he would know I was listening.

"Well, whatever that is, I'm not willing to be a friend to someone, who doesn't want me to be", Allisons footsteps were loud and clear, as she walked away with Lydia. I just continued staying where I was, listening to Scott and Stiles breathing.

"If you want us to join you, don't move", Scott insisted, and I knew he meant me. Something inside of me screamed, said that I should keep walking. Another part, wanted to be with Scott and Stiles now, at least to try out this "friends" thing.

A few moments later, both boys were standing beside me and I bit my lip, being a little nervous about this.

"I'm glad you stayed", Scott smiled at me. The smile touched his eyes, letting me know that he was honest. I nodded and we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?", I asked as I watched Stiles go to a Jeep. It looked like it had been used for years, but something about this car made me feel really comfortable.

"Where ever you want to go", Stiles eyes met mine so fast that I wasn't really able to cope with it. I gasped and gulped right afterward, trying to find a balance. But something about this boy, damn, he just made me feel like there was nothing I could do, to just turn away from him. Not even the fact that he was in love with Lydia. I hated my abilities sometimes. Knowing what other people felt and thought was not just a good thing. Sometimes I knew stuff that I wasn't supposed to know, that I didn't even want to know. This one was absolutely one of those things.

I smiled and got into the Jeep, getting myself comfortable in the backseat. It smelled like peppermint and a really nice aftershave. I wondered if it was Stiles aftershave.

"So, any idea, where you want to go?", Scott turned around to me and I shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm a little hungry. So maybe we could grab a bite to eat?", I scratched my ear, hoping my idea wasn't too boring for the boys who were always looking for an adventure.

"Sounds good, I'm hungry, too", Stiles started the car, while Scott laughed.

"That's because you're always hungry, dude", he said, while leaning back in his seat and playing with his seat belt.

"Man, that's not true!", Stiles protested, while driving backwards out of the parking lot and onto the street. I smiled to myself, while listening to their conversation. They seemed nice and I kind of got this strange feeling under control.

I slowly leaned back and looked out of the window. Suddenly I felt someone looking at me, but this time it wasn't just a normal look, it was as if someone was really watching me. With almost no real movements, I turned my head to the left and saw a pair of red eyes, staring right into mine. A scream was forming in my throat, but I was able to hold it back.

I kept my eyes on the red ones, it was an alpha, an alpha I didn't know. I didn't want to know. It seemed like Scott noticed my silence, I guess he asked me something a long while ago and I was just staring at the point the red eyes had just been at.

"Everything okay?", he asked, frowning at me. I nodded, slowly and careful, while looking at him.

"How many alphas are there?", I asked and felt a huge knot in my throat coming up.

Scott exchanged a look with Stiles, before turning back to me. "There are enough", he answered and I almost gasped again.

"Enough? I want a number, Scott!", I frowned now, too. Scott sighed and pulled his hand through his hair.

"There are four alphas, two of them can build one enormous one", Scott explained. Now I did gasp.

"The twins, the ones in english, Allison told me they're trouble. I just didn't think they were a part of the pack", I pressed my lips together and tried to understand, what was going on.

"Yeah. That's what we need you for, Valerie. You're our only hope", Scotts voice was soft and yet it felt like he was threatening me.

"I don't get it. Why am I your only hope? Scott, I haven't turned in years. Yes, I might have reflexes that are better, than others, but I'm not in control, when I'm turned", I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Telling them that I hadn't turned in years was hard, something I hadn't even told Dereck, yet.

"Wait, you haven't turned in years? But what about fullmoons?", Stiles was obviously confused. I understood and cleared my throat.

"My dad was a werwolf, you know. But my mum was, well, kind of a witch", I explained and waited for a reaction.

"Oh my god, like a really witch? Can you... can you do magic?", Stiles eyes widened and he turned around to me, after stopping at a traffic light.

I shook my head and laughed a bit. "No, at least not really. I have all the werwolf reflexes, but I don't have to turn. Ever. I can, if I want to. But because of the fact that I haven't really turned often, I can't control myself, when I turn", I continued and looked into Stiles beautiful brown eyes. Quickly I brought my eyes to Scotts, which did not make me feel like freaking seventh heaven.

"Does Dereck now?", Scott asked, quietly. I shook my head, leaving that my only answer. Scott sighed and closed his eyes. "Great. He will be happy", he murmured and his hand, once again, pulled through his hair.

"I'm sorry, really. Because of that I don't think I'm a good choice as a weapon", even though I wasn't willing to help, anyways, I still felt like not being able to, was even worse. Not helping, but being able to, yeah, that would be something I could work with. Right now I just felt useless and helpless.

"We will find a way, Valerie. I promise you, you wont be worthless in this war", by the way Scott said this, I knew that he was serious. I just didn't know if I wanted him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I was not expecting to see Allison Argent. With a huge frown on my face, I stood up and looked at the girl that did not look happy with being here.

"Can I help you?", I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. Allison followed my movement and cleared her throat.

"Actually, yes. I'm here to pick you up", she said and I frowned even more now. Slowly I walked up to her and bit my tongue. Her brown eyes were set on me, she didn't look scared, all she was, was confident.

"Interesting. I was actually sure about you thinking I'm a bitch", I raised my eyebrows at her and watched, with satisfaction that her mouth dropped a little. A second later her face changed, covering it with a huge smirk.

"You're right. I did think you're a bitch. I guess I shouldn't have said that, without really knowing you. And that's why I'm here now", She stretched her hand out to me, expecting me to shake it.

I was staring at her hand for a quite long time, before I took, and shook it.

"Alright. I'll just get dressed and we can go",I smiled a bit, watching her carefully, while I turned around and walked over to my closet. I knew that Allison was watching me, but I wasn't going to do anything about it. It wasn't my task to judge her.

"So, we all know you didn't move here from New York", she suddenly said. I laughed a little and shook my head. Her emotions were straight. She wasn't asking this for smalltalk, no, she wanted to know all about me, wanted to know if she could trust me. The minute I'd figured that out, I started to like her. At least a little bit. I moved over to her again, a jeans, a bright red shirt and a cardigan in my hands. After putting the clothes on my bed, I crossed my arms again.

"I'm not from New York, yes. I'm actually from nowhere. Or, well, at least I don't really know, where I was these past two years", I explained to her watched her with my eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"What do you mean?", she seemed confused, and I understood that. I shrugged and pulled a hand through my hair.

"I was stuck in a, let's say, medical department. Someone found me, fully naked and with a lot of dirt on me, in the woods, two years ago", I sat down on my bed and pulled my shirt over my head, to take on the new one.

"But... why where you in the woods, what happened?", Allison followed my lead, and sat down on the bed again. I shrugged again.

"I probably wouldn't tell you, if I knew. Which I don't. I actually don't remember anything anymore. Except for being found. I get flashbacks, here and there, but that's all. The night of the seventh of July is practically washed out of my head."

Allisons lips were pressed together and I felt her being sorry for me. I normally hated this feeling, knowing that someone felt sorry for you. Something about Allsion, though.. I was feeling safe, I was feeling like it was okay for her, to be sorry for me because she did it with a pure heart.

"And you know why Derek got you out of there?", she wanted to know now, and I sighed.

"To be honest, I didn't even want to know. He got me out of my personal hell, and that was all I wanted. The fact that I had to come with him, well, I wasn't realizing that, until I was here", I stood up and pulled my shorts down, before taking on the jeans, "seriously, since I'm here I feel like I'm watched 24/7." Allison laughed and nodded.

"Well, Derek is quite direct. But I think you should ask him why he brought you here", She stood up as well now, putting her hand on my shoulder, after walking over to me, "I'm sure you want to know", She smiled and I tried to read her mind, confused and a little scared what she hid from me. But something was blockading her Mind, all I could feel were her emotions and she was good at hiding those.

I watched her leaving my room, leaving me, speechless and curious. In a record of time, I was fully dressed, my face was decorated with a light pink lipstick, mascara and a little bit of concealer and I was on my way downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, I was more than surprised to see, not just Allison, Derck and Isaac, but also Scott and (my heart made a weird movement, making me question my health) Stiles. Oh Jesus, I wasn't ready for getting a heart attack.

"Good Morning", Derek said with the strict tone in his voice, he always had. I frowned, already sure about getting a lot of crinkles when I was older, and walked over to the counter, to get a plate of pancakes, I was sure Isaac made.

"What is this? An intervention? Well, wow, that went quicker than I thought", I sat down next to Allison and looked at all of them in a row. It was silent for a minute, then Scott cleared his throat.

"No, it's not an intervention, it's a.. uhm, well, maybe Derek should tell you", Scott turned his head to Derek and so did I. I raised my brows at him, watching his every move. Now it was him, who was clearing his throat, before getting up from his chair and licking his lips.

"I know, you were refusing to let me tell you, why you're here, Valerie. But I think it's time to tell you", he paused and his eyes stared into mine, I quickly leaned back in my chair, intimidated by his stare, "Valerie, you're here because your brother is the newest member of the alpha pack."

It took me while to really understand what he just said. Everything around me suddenly disappeared, I felt numb and as if someone had just stolen my whole insides, my heart, my lounge, all of it. All of the sudden I wasn't able to breathe, I wasn't able to feel. No, Brody couldn't have done that, he couldn't have..

"No", I whispered and stared at Derek, who looked away, scared, to return my gaze, "no, please, this... you have got to be joking", I felt so weak, almost like I was going to fall from my chair any minute. As if Allison read my mind, she out her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not", Derek was still not looking at me and I shook my head, frustrated and angry.

"What do you want from me, huh? Do you want me to kill him? Is that what you brought me here for?", I didn't meant to yell at Derek, but I just couldn't help it.

"No! You're not going to kill anyone, Valerie. I brought you here, so you can try to talk to him. You know he loves you", He was looking at me again and I saw the blue in his eyes, the scar of Paiges death. I pressed my lips together and shook my head again.

"If he loves me, tell me why he never tried to get me out of there? Why did he never come to visit me, why was it you, who saved me?", I tried to hold back the tears, which were slowly building their way into my eyes.

Instead of answering, Derek got up and walked out of the room, without saying another word. I stared at the seat he just left, and pressed my lips together. Everything inside my head went wild, I was mad, angry and frustrated at the same time. I just wanted to get answers, all I wanted was to know the truth.

"You need to understand that non of us know, why Brody joined the alphas. It could be because they threatened him, or-", I stopped Scott by laughing at his words.

"God, can you stop? You don't know my brother. Non of you do. Well, except for Derek, but I guess that doesn't really matter anymore. Did you know that my brother was Dereks best friend? That they shared everything? Judging by your surprised faces, I guess you didn't know. Derek knew my brother better than anyone else, seriously. If someone knows why he joined them, it's him. And if someone can get him out of there, it is him, not me! I appreciate him getting me out of that fucked up place, but he definitely did it for the wrong reason!" Without any more words, I jumped up from my chair and started running towards my room. I wanted to get out of here, away from the people who didn't know a thing about me or my family. Away from Derek, who obviously forgot all of the times, he had spend with my brother, all of the words they had shared.

Opening my door, I was surprised again, seeing Derek sitting on my bed. Anger filled my body again, while I put my hands on my hips, staring at him with huge eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. I overheard your conversation with the others", he said slowly, his voice as strong as always. I pressed my lips together and watched him getting up. I swear to god, this man was not making anything better.

"Valerie, I tried talking to him, I really did. I went to the pack, I asked for Brody and when he came to see me, he... he wasn't willing to talk to me. He said that after what I did, I wasn't his friend anymore, I was nothing to him and the only person he would talk to, was you. And when I asked him, if I'd bring you to him, if he would come with us", Derek took a step in my direction, and made me take a step back, "he said that bringing you to him was impossible because you're dead, Valerie. He thinks you're dead", his voice was just a whisper now and I wasn't ready for that, I wasn't able to function.

My brother thought I was dead. He was sure of it. Why? Who told him that? I again pressed my lips together and shook my head. No, how could this be true?

"Brody and I have a connection. He can't be thinking I'm dead because it would have had broken something inside of him. If I was dead he wouldn't be able to talk to you, the only think he would probably do is kill you", I tried to breath normally, while walking over to my bed and grabbing my bag.

"I know that. And that's why we need to find out why he is acting like that. I'm actually pretty sure that someone put a spell on him", Dereks words, why so ever, got me to laugh. I turned around to him and shook my head again.

"Oh, really? Someone put a spell on him? And who? A druid?", I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, still watching him in frustration.

"A druid, yes. Or a witch", His eyes suddenly burned into mine and I wasn't sure how to react. My mouth felt dry and something was building up in my throat, not letting me speak. Derek came closer to me now, putting his hands on my shoulders. Him being so near, made my heart beat faster and I hated it. Our past together was burned into my memory, it would probably always stay there.

"If you know something about it, tell me", Derek insisted and now I finally found my voice. I pushed him away, making him fly into the wall opposite me.

"I know nothing, alright? I just got here, Derek! How am I supposed to know anything about anyone, when I was locked inside a room for two freaking years?!", my whole body was shaking, as I made my way towards Derek, who was getting up again. He was rubbing the back of his head and looking at me, as if I had not just violently pushed him against a wall.

"I'm sorry, you're... you're right. I wasn't thinking for a moment", He gulped and I felt his emotions being confused with each other. Well that was only so good for me.

"Whatever. I'm out of here", I walked past him, and out of the open door. All I wanted was to get away, and I hoped that he wasn't going to stop me.

The drive from home to school was silently. I sat next to Allison on the passenger seat, my arms crossed and my gaze set on the horizon. Allison wasn't saying anything, and I appreciated that. Talking would have just ruined my mood even more, if possible.

Arriving at school, I got out of the car and waited for Allison to catch up to me. When she did, she took my arm and looked at me. Her brown eyes were filled with an apology, which I didn't think she had to bring up.

"Stop, Allison, you're not a part of this whole thing, really. It was Dereks stupid idea, and I'm pretty sure your loverboy played a part in it, too", I smiled and raised my eyebrows, waiting for her reaction. She let go off my arm, her mouth dropping. Well, hello there new subject.

"Scott is not my loverboy", she said strictly and we started walking towards the school. I smirked at her.

"I never mentioned Scott, Allison?", I winked at her, hearing her mumble some words, which I didn't really get, though.

"Shut up", she finally said and dragged me inside. A laugh escaped my lips, as we walked trough the doors and down the hallway, until we reached our lockers. Allison avoided my eyes, something I didn't take personally. She was probably just a little ashamed for not standing up to her feelings for Scott. I opened my locker and took out my books for the first lesson, when I suddenly felt a warm feeling streaming through my body. Confused, I turned around and frowned, seeing a lot of faces, a lot of students, but no sign of what had brought this feeling up. I shook my head, for what felt like the millionst time today, and closed my locker. Allison was waiting for me already and so we headed right to our classroom.

I sat down on my chair and leaned back, while I looked at our teacher, who didn't seem to be too happy about our class. Not because we were loud or cocky, at least not all of us, but it was early in the morning and no one was really in the mood for English. I chewed on my bottom lip and wasn't really paying attention yet, after all the lesson hadn't started yet. My thoughts flew back to Derek, making me question his behavior again. So, he did go to my brother. He did try to get him out of there. But why on earth did my brother think I was dead? Thinking about it now, it did make sense now. After the fight we had, I would have been dead to me, too.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, before I felt that sudden feeling again. I opened my right eye again, checking out the classroom. My heart pounded against my chest, leaving me breathless and really excited. What was happening to me? I held my breath for a second, before opening the left eye was well, looking over to Allison, who was taking notes. I watched her for a second, when I heard a voice down the hall.

"To be honest, I don't think she's crazy. I just think she's confused", it was Stiles. My heart skipped a beat.

"Why would she be confused? She has to know something about her brother joining the deadliest of packs!", Isaac. I frowned.

"Well, maybe she does. But I'm pretty sure no one likes to talk about their really, really evil big brother who is trying to kill as many people as he can, you know, Isaac", Stiles again. I smiled at his words, wondering again, how this boy made me feel like a freaking thirteen year old.

"But she has to tell us! Don't you get it, Stiles, she is our only hope!", Isaac sounded really mad and for a moment I was worried about Stiles health. I bit my lip really hard, tasting blood in the next second. I was aware of it healing really soon, but it still hurt.

"So what? She is scared, don't you get that, Isaac?", the way Stiles protected me, kind of made me want to get out of this classroom and right into his arms. Just too bad that I'd only known him for about 48 hours. The next thing I knew was Stiles walking through the door, followed by Isaac, who sat down in the last row, while Stiles came and sat down at the table next to me. His eyes met mine and the brown in it seemed sad. He wasn't saying anything, neither was I. We were just communicating through looking at each other, and I scared the hell out of me. But before I was able to do anything about that, our teacher started talking.

"Where is Scott?", Allison whispered to Stiles, who finally turned away from me now.

"I guess I should probably tell you, but I really don't want to", he said and rubbed his neck, while moving around, to look straight forward now. I pressed my lips together and tried to figure out what was going on with him and me. Or at least with me. Trying to find out what Stiles was thinking just turned out really, really bad. I hated this, why wasn't I able to see through him? Or Allison, or even Isaac for that matter? Just now I realized what Stiles had said.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't want to tell her? Stiles, where is Scott?", I stared at him, my finger pointing in his direction, "tell me or I'll have to through you out of the window", I added and saw Stiles gasping for air.

"Well, how could I not be scared after what we all saw you're able to do", he mumbled, before shaking his head and turning around to us, "where do you think he is? He did not go to the bakery to bake a "Get better soon, Derek!", cake", his sarcasm was amusing, but I wasn't willing to let him get through with that.

"Stop it with your sarcasm, Stiles. Did he went for my brother? Is it that? Was he really stupid enough to go face the alphas on his own?", if he really did, he really was an idiot. Stiles shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't know Scott, Valerie. You don't know what he can do", Stiles insisted and looked at me triumphantly. All I could do was let out a bitterly laugh.

"Maybe. But I do know what my brother can do. And if someone tries to tell him what to do, and if that someone turns out to be a beta, the chances for Scotts surviving are quite low, to be honest", I winked at Stiles, leaving him speechless. I heard Allison gasp, but I tried to ignore that. This wasn't the time for feeling guilty. After all, I was just telling the truth. And it was better for them to find out from me than from my brother himself.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this! You might all be a little confused about what our little friend Valerie is, but I'll try to explain that in chapter 4! Also, I'd really love for you to leave a Review that would mean a lot to me!**

**Stiles/Valerie is not gonna be boring, I promise. And aren't you a bit curious, why Stiles has that effect on her? You'll find out soon enough, I promise. **

**See you soon, loves! xx**


End file.
